Talk:Bosses
July 2015 Updates Hi Fablanta, a couple of things about your recent update: *To invite clan, you can click the "Ask for Help!" button on the left side of the Coop Boss page under the "Locked Power Attacks" heading. *Posting the coop boss link to the Job Chat allows any viking on the entire server to help, not just clan. You are correct that only clan can help if you haven't turned on public sharing, but why irritate the rest of the server by posting a link they can all read but can't help with? Better to use the "Ask for Help!" button if you just want clan to see the link. *Kano is ratcheting back the number of drops you as the originator can earn. More often than not now, you don't earn any of the Helper drops and instead just earn the Originator drop. You can still earn the battle drops while the coop boss is still alive. For your consideration... Barbaloot (talk) 22:58, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Firstly, nice to see you here again. Now about your 3 points: # Thanks, totally missed it. I've played for all these years and never knew it was a link. To be fair I would probably used the HUGE purple button next to Power Attack which does exactly the same thing (if the wording is anything to go by) :) I will do an update to include this 4th method. # I have been coming across quite a few boss links recently that I would have liked to have joined but couldn't as I was not clan. Giving people the correct information to post their bosses was the inspiration for me to do the updates. However as I was working I was thinking. Maybe this is a way for some to get new clan at a similar level. Asking for clan on Facebook/Server1 might just be ignored by people who already have their 2,000 but post a boss that someone wants and they just might send an invite in order to get in on this boss and future ones. Bingo! You get clan who are able to help you out with suitable bosses too. (Just a theory). # This has certainly not been my experience. Kano has allowed me I have 6 Vikings across the various servers (I don't know if they know they've allowed me to do this but I still have the accounts so I'm just going to go on thinking that they know and they're ok with it as long as I don't use them to cheat or take unfair advantage). Anyway back to the point, I have always found that as long as I make it to 100% damage, and the boss is killed, I always get the expected helper drops. Fablanta (talk) 23:32, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I have just done a U-turn on #3. The operative words in your statement were, as the originator. Since I have been checking for unlock criteria I hardly start any bosses of my own. After having launched a few since your message I agree with your statement as not one of the 2-drop bosses I have started and completed has given me the 2 drops I expected (plus the originator drop for 3). I will update the main page again to include this info. as well. Fablanta (talk) 20:37, July 11, 2015 (UTC)